michaelbaystransformersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mirage
Mirage (a.k.a Dino) was an Autobot who tranformmed into a red Ferrari and possesed a wide range of infiltration skills. History At some point after Operation: Firestorm and the demise of The Fallen, Dino arrived on Earth with Que, and joined the N.E.S.T. team with the form of a red Ferrari 458 Italia. When Sam Witwicky and Bumblebee were being menaced by Decepticons after their small companion Brains, Mirage and Wheeljack arrived for the save. Mirage taunted and injured Sonar while cloaked, and demanded the remaining Decepticons bring it on as he revealed himself. Using his invisibility to his advantage, he fought the Decepticons together with Bumblebee and Wheeljack until Optimus Prime arrived with reinforcements from NEST. Mirage's luck ran out when Shockwave arrived on the scene and blasted him and Wheeljack, leaving them terribly injured. Ratchet could save their lives, but was unsure if they'd end up looking the same after his repairs. Sideswipe went missing after being tasked with investigating Decepticon activity in Central America, and Mirage was tasked with the mission of finding Sideswipe and completing the investigation. Along the way he encountered Starscream, who tried kill Mirage with mines, but failed. Starscream instead threw Mirage off a bridge into a ravine and believed him to be dead. Mirage survived, but his weapons and transformation systems were damaged, leaving his camouflage system the only one he could use. He managed to sneak past all the Decepticons on patrol and discovered the entrance to an ancient Mayan temple which had Decepticon markings all over it, suggesting the Mayans built their temples on top of Decepticon technology. The NEST team sent weapons and repairs for Mirage deep within the jungle where he eventually met up with Bumblebee. The two Autobots then made their way through the ruins and battled a Decepticon Enforcer on top of a temple. After defeating him, Mirage freed Sideswipe from captivity, but came under fire from other Decepticons, when NEST Major Reynolds sent air support and aided the trio. Sideswipe suspected that the ruins were built over some sort of Cybertronian space port, and the Autobots made their way deeper into the ruins, where Starscream was trying to launch a Decepticon ship into space. They battled Starscream, but were unable to prevent the launch. The Decepticon second-in-command retreated. Mirage reported this to Optimus who began to track it. Dino joined Que, Bumblebee and Sideswipe a mission to take out an illegal nuclear weapons site in the Middle East. They were able to penetrate the base with ease thanks to Que disguising himself as the car of the country's Defense Minister, but Dino transformed to robot mode the instant they were through the barrier and, blades flashing, politely requested that the human guards lie on the ground while the Autobots went about their destructive business. Not long after, as the Autobots regrouped back at NEST's Washington headquarters, Dino informed Charlotte Mearing that Optimus Prime was in a bad mood over the discovery of a piece of Cybertronian technology he had found in Chernobyl, and wasn't talking to anyone, let alone her. Later, after the former Autobot leader Sentinel Prime was retrieved from the moon and reactivated, Dino observed his explanation of how his pillars were key to controlling the Space Bridge, a teleportation device Sentinel had designed that was crucial to the Autobot war effort. Dino and Sideswipe joined Bumblebee, Sam Witwicky, Seymour Simmons, and Dutch in following up on a lead to explain why humans were being killed by Decepticons. Dino and Sideswipe arrived at Sam's apartment in time to witness an argument between him and Carly, although completely unaware that Carly's car was in fact Soundwave in disguise. After the humans determined that the Decepticons were targeting Sentinel for his ability to control the Space Bridge, Dino helped to escort the ancient Autobot back to base. While on the highway, they were attacked by the Dreads, who had come to take Sentinel. During the chase, Dino dug his blades into Hatchet, and steered him into the firing line of the other Autobots before hurling him into oncoming traffic to finish him off, Dino arrived at the base with Bumblebee while Sideswipe and Ironhide finished off the rest of the Dreads. However when they got there, Sentinel betrayed the Autobots, killed Ironhide and took his pillars, revealing that he made a deal with Megatron to enslave mankind to rebuild Cybertron. NEST and the Autobots pursued Sentinel Prime to Washinton D.C. Despite Optimus attempt to stop the ancient Autobot, Sentinel activated his bridge and brought an army of Decepticons through from the moon set up by Megatron. Dino arrived with Sideswipe, Bumblebee, Lennox and some NEST soldiers but were far outnumbered. As the Decepticon army ripped Washington apart, Optimus ordered the Autobots to retreat. Dino and the other Autobots were forced to leave Earth when the turncoat Sentinel Prime coerced the human governments to exile their protectors. As it was leaving Earth's atmosphere, the Autobot's ship, the Xantium, was destroyed by Starscream, and Dino was presumably killed along with his fellow Autobots. However, knowing that Sentinel and the Decepticons wouldn't honor their promise that humanity would not be harmed, the Autobots hid themselves into the boosters of their ship, and safely splashed down to Earth before the ship was destroyed. Dino and the Autobots rejoined their human allies from NEST and Sam Witwicky on the outskirts of Decepticon-controlled Chicago, now the center stage for Sentinel Prime and Megatron's plan to bring Cybertron to Earth. Dino and the Autobots drove down the streets heading to the pillars when a Driller commanded by Shockwave attacked the group. They managed to take shelter in a nearby building while they prepared for the next phase. After the NEST team had been equipped with new Boomsticks and Grapple gloves, the Wreckers provided a distraction for Shockwave allowing Dino and his companions enough time to get away. Soon, four Autobots were captured by Decepticons commanded by Soundwave and Barricade. Bumblebee was soon after captured as well. As Dino struggled against his captors, the human traitor Dylan Gould convinced Soundwave to execute the Autobots, starting with Que. Dino and the others would have suffered the same fate as the Autobot scientist if not for the timely intervention of Wheelie and Brains, whose commandeered Decepticon mothership rained down fighters on Soundwave's forces, allowing the Autobots to turn the tables and destroy their captors. Freed, Dino and the others joined NEST and the United States Army in an assault on the building with the pillars, where Dino went hand to hand with Decepticons between him and the pillars. At one point in the battle, Dino's left arm was badly wounded, limiting his fighting abilities.1 Eventually, the control pillar activating the space bridge was destroyed by Bumblebee and Ratchet and the Decepticon forces were destroyed. Now, with Earth truly their home, Dino approached his battle-worn comrades at the battle's end. Five years after the Battle of Chicago, Mirage was not listed as "deceased" by Cemetery Wind, indicating that he may have survived the organization's Autobot hunt and is currently in hiding.https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dy7yJnkUcAA-WVJ.jpg Category:Autobots Category:Dark of the Moon characters Category:N.E.S.T. Category:Characters Category:Dark of the Moon Autobots Category:Transformers Category:Males Category:Deceased characters Mirage Ironhide Category:Age of Extinction characters Category:Age of Extinction Autobots Category:Chicago battle Category:Bumblebee characters Category:Bumblebee Friends Category:Bumblebee Autobots Category:Chicago autobots Category:Lieutenants